


Dashing through the Snow

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Draco to go on a sleigh ride. (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas, but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
Dashing through the Snow

Snow fell softly from the sky, dusting the already frozen landscape. Earlier in the day children had been building snowmen and forming snow angels; evidence of the activities still adorned the park. As evening had set in the children had been called home, and the park was allowed to be enjoyed by wandering couples.

One such couple strolled slowly through the park, hand in hand. Green eyes sparkled in childlike glee as the flakes coated his unruly hair. His pale partner frowned at the offending precipitation. He had been forced out of his warm home for this evening stroll, and he had not yet been convinced it was a necessary excursion. The other man seemed not to notice the sullenness of his company, but in all honesty he had grown immune to it over the past year. Draco was always stubborn about what he saw fit as worthy entertainment; Harry had taken it upon himself to remind the blond that adults could be children too.

A large object caught Harry’s eye, and he pulled the blond quickly behind him. Draco sighed at the increased pace, but let himself be forced into it. Harry grinned at his boyfriend’s reluctant acquiescence. Draco had finally learned to indulge Harry and the brunet fully anticipated taking advantage of it. It wasn’t often that the Ice Prince let anything past his stone features, and Harry wanted to force out that surprised chuckle that he loved oh so much.

As they approached the vehicle Harry felt resistance from the blond. Soon it seemed that his boyfriend had dug in his heels and Harry turned in exasperation. His reprimand fell short at the ashen expression on Draco’s face. “What is that?” he asked in a whisper.

Harry turned back to his destination with a frown. “It’s a sleigh.”

“Pulled by a hippogriff?” Draco asked shakily.

“What?” he asked turning back to his boyfriend. “That’s a horse. Surely you’ve seen a horse before?”

“Of course I’ve seen a horse,” Draco snapped. He eyed the beast speculatively. “It looks an awful lot like a hippogriff.”

Harry sighed. “That’s only because it’s in the shadows. This is a muggle park. Muggles aren’t in the habit of employing magical creatures.”

“If you’re sure,” Draco said, beginning to move forward again. “I don’t like hippogriffs.”

The Gryffindor quickly turned his chuckle into a cough. He very clearly remembered when Draco had insulted Buckbeak, but decided not to travel down that road in order to keep the peace. “I promise, Draco. That is not a hippogriff. And the horses used in these parks are very well-trained. You have nothing to worry about.”

Draco frowned, but let himself be pulled toward the sleigh. “If I get attacked, it’s on your head.”

Harry rolled his eyes and moved forward. The driver noticed them approaching and grinned. His eyes flickered to their held hands but his smile never wavered. “Would you lads like a sleigh ride? Ten pounds will take you around the park.”

“Pounds?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head and dug the required fare out of his jean pockets. With a nod to the man, he climbed into the sleigh and pulled Draco after him. The blond looked around the vehicle with a grim expression. Harry sighed and pushed his boyfriend against the seat. He nodded at the driver again, and with a soft command the horse began to move forward.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gently rocking as the sleigh moved. Harry took in the snowy landscape and kept sneaking glances at his blond companion. Finally, he could no longer keep in his question. “What do you think?”

The blond turned to him from looking over the side of the sleigh. He hummed. “It’s not bad,” he muttered, leaning back. “For a muggle invention.”

Harry chuckled and leaned back into Draco’s side. The blond snorted but obediently moved his arms around Harry’s shoulder. The wizarding savior sighed with contentment and watched as they rode slowly through the park. He stole another glance to his boyfriend. There was a small smile on the blond’s face. As the snow continued to fall around them, Harry filed away the memory as one of those rare perfect moments.


End file.
